User talk:Privatejfx141
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wargame: European Escalation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M270 MLRS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GhOsterider444 (Talk) 00:58, March 23, 2012 Hello, this is your Admin and wiki Founder, GhOsterider444, thank you very much for your contribution to fixing up parts of this wiki, its been annoying me since i usually cant figure this out since its a new wiki and hasn't been set up yet, but all contributions to helping this wiki run better is very much thanked and I hope you can help even more, and I might even make you an Admin soon, so good job and keep up the good work. GhOsterider444 23:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Good News! I changed your user rights a little bit and now you're a Beaurocrat, same with on R.U.S.E in just a moment here, good job and keep up the good work! GhOsterider444 20:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Good job on the weapons template, it looks really good! GhOsterider444 16:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin Status Congradulations, I have elevated you to Admin status for your hard work and many contributions on this wiki!GhOsterider444 00:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hey mate im gonna try and add as much as i can to this wargame wiki to make it that much better Hi *10:21PieterdegreefI was just reading your RUSE page *10:22PieterdegreefAs I said I think it is very inconvenient that one can not see full map images in game so I tried to Google them without succes... so I said to myself, make them yourself and put them on the wikia page... *10:22PieterdegreefBut that turned our to be more complicated then I originally thought *10:23PieterdegreefSo if you would like to give a hand or do it yourself, you can find all the screenshots on my Skydrive (https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=3BF0DAC12AC0F708!387&authkey=!AC0BWq_QlmNeJy4) *10:24Pieterdegreefgreetings from belgium btw... see you're from Canada? I need your help, Privatejfx141 Hey Privatejfx141, do you mind if you lend some help the the World in Conflict Wiki because the wiki is really in bad shape and you can make it better. You know do your little magic like you improved on the RUSE and WarGame wikis. P.S.: Talk to me if you want to discuss about this. Help me Privatejfx141, you're my only hope. Terms of Use Issues Hello, If a Wikia staff member removes content for violating our Terms of Use, do not restore that content. We have recieved complaints that articles on this wiki reveal real names and other private information and acted on those Terms of Use violations. I assumed that this was an oversight, so I did not take any punitive action but the fact that you restored this content shows that I have to be more explicit. Please be more caerful in the future. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeap, I am McNash from the forums, I saw the wiki needed some extra hand so I went to edit and add some info and images to help with the development, I will tray to update more entries and bring some additional images for the game stats. Aircraft Help Hi, Being quite new to the Wargame franchise, can you help/show me how to deploy aircraft and give them commands. All I can do with them is just leave them in the airport. I really don't know how to use them. (Sorry, my sig doesn't work here) DiCePWNeD - 04:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Overhaul The Wiki needs much of a overhaul but since you're basically the only dedicated and active user (and admin) I suggest that we should firstly clean up most of the pages and implement basic classes and system to the wiki before noting the "700+" units in WG: ALB. Sounds good? [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 00:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Template Fixed [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 05:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Images How/Where did you get the unit icons? E.g. http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WEE_SPW-40PA.png http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WEE_SPW-40B.png http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WALB_Icon_VDV.png Thanks. [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 23:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Good luck to you comrade! [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 07:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) New Poll I request a new poll of the month such as What is your favourite unit class? Logistic, support, etc. Or we could even start a poll voting system where such can vote for the next poll of the month. [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 00:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC)